The present invention relates to an arrangement for forming a pivot between a number of parts, of which at least the one part is to be pivotal in relation to the other.
Prior art pivot constructions of the above-mentioned so-called folding pivot type have proved to suffer from various drawbacks, such as high production costs, because of difficulties in maintaining sufficient and acceptable tolerances, which in turn has resulted in a large number of rejects. Further, prior art constructions have proved to suffer from assembly problems, as well as difficulties in maintaining acceptable criteria in respect of appearance and good mechanical strength. For both reasons of cost and reasons of assembly engineering, it is desirable that the number of parts should be as few as possible. In the case when folding pivot constructions are employed for providing folding walls, screens etc., it is of the utmost importance that the construction satisfy stringent demands on aesthetic and functional appearance. Furthermore, such constructions must be easy to keep clean, in particular if they are employed in the nursing and medical care environments. cl SUMMARY
The task forming the basis of the present invention is to provide a design and construction which constitute an improvement to the state of the art prevailing in this area.
The task is solved according to the present invention in that a profile member which is switchable from n open position to a closed position is secured on one part and a strip of a flexible material is secured on the other part and in the profile member in its closed position. In the event at least two parts are to be pivotal in relation to one another, each one of the parts is provided with such a profile member which is switchable from an open position to a closed position, and the strip of flexible material is secured in both profile members when these are in their closed position. The strip consists of a fabric-reinforced plastic material of relatively slight thickness in relation to other dimensions. The profile member has a number of anchorage devices for engagement with the strip in the closed position of the profile member. The profile member has two shanks which are substantially mutually at right angles and of which the first supports, via a folding indentation, an arched shank whose opposite edge in relation to the folding indentcation is adjacent the free edge of the second right-angled shank in the closed position of the profile member. The free mutually adjacent edges each display one of the anchorage devices. The arched shank has an inwardly directed leg shank with a snap foot for cooperation with a snap device on the above-mentioned second right-angled shank for retaining the profile member in the closed position with the strip clamped between the anchorage devices and the snap devices. The opposite side or the snap foot heel in relation to the snap foot is designed for cooperation with a flange on the inside of the above-mentioned first right-angled shank for locking the profile member in the closed position with the aid of a locking pin between the snap foot heel and the flange.
As a result of the present invention, the folding pivot construction will be extremely simple to manufacture and assemble. The profile member included in the construction is easy to extrude in a suitable material and, after inlay of the pivot strip proper, to switch the profile member from the open position to the closed position, in which the strip is anchored in the profile member, whereafter the free portion of the pivot strip may be anchored in some other part or in another profile member. In the event that the pivot strip is to be disposed between two profile members, it is simple, in a machine according to the present invention for assembling the pivot joint construction, to execute the extrusion operation of both the profile members simultaneously after placing of the pivot strip between them. With the aid of a pivot construction according to the present invention, it is easy to build, for instance, a folding screen for employment in different screening contexts, for example exhibition halls, open plan offices, medical care facilities and the like. In such an event, a double folding pivot construction is placed between a number of panels of suitable material. The pivot constructions are fixed to the panels with the aid of screws or pins which extend into the ends of the pivot constructions and then simultaneously fix or lock the profile members in the closed position. In this case, the anchorage of the pivot strip in each respective profile member is also secured. As a result of the present invention, the pivot construction will be extremely smooth, but moreover quiet and tightly abutting, with the result that there is no risk of seeing through.